FM24 Hostage
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. Colby is held hostage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Granger Clan Saga   
No original characters were made to do anything despicable. Hopefully, he learned that hurting his wife's feelings could lead to a really bad day at the office.

The flashback style was inspired by MHillier when she wrote FTO:Reminiscing.  
--

"What?" Colby looked at Hannah through the mirror, where she was laughing at him.

"That doesn't match, Colby." Hannah was amused, but a little curious. He'd never had problems before.

"Take it up with your son." Colby looked disgusted. "I lost a bet with Tyler yesterday and I have to wear this silly tie with this silly shirt today."

Hannah giggled. She couldn't help it, the outraged look on his face was priceless. "Well, that should teach you to gamble at work." Her eyes danced with amusement.

Colby heaved a theatrical sigh at her words, then asked with interest. "You're all dressed up. Got a busy day ahead?"

"Yes, actually. Would you drop this jewelry off at the safe deposit box for me? I don't want it sitting around the house but I don't have the time today."

"Does it have to be today? It's been crazy busy at the office. What do you have planned that you can't go to the bank?" his exasperation made the tone of his voice sharper than he had intended. But even as he realized it, it was too late to take the moment back.

"It... It can wait." Hannah's eyes widened at his sharp tone. She pressed her lips together but couldn't stop the trembling. Deeply hurt that he found the small errand an imposition since she rarely asked for anything, she backed away from him to distance herself. "I'm sorry to have imposed on you."

The pain in her eyes cut at him. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Look, it's okay. I'll do it at lunch." He tripped over the laundry as he grabbed for his pants, and struggled to get them on before she left.

Hannah shook her head and, turning her back on him, hurriedly shoved it into the bureau drawer. She left quickly, without another word, because she didn't want him to see her tears.

"No, wait! Hannah!" Colby sighed and looked out the window as she pulled out of the driveway. He swore at himself when he saw the tears roll down her face.

----

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Justin murmured to Tyler. They had been listening to Colby ream one agent after another in his office for the last hour. "Maybe you shouldn't have insisted he wear that tie and shirt."

Tyler looked worried, "I don't think it's the tie and shirt. But he's definitely in a lousy mood. The kind he gets into when he's had a fight with Mama."

"Well, jeez, tell him to send her some flowers already," Maggie was annoyed. She'd been in and out of Colby's office several times already. "He's raked us over the coals about a million times and it's only 10 am."

"You tell him, since it's your bright idea," Tyler retorted. "It'll be better to just stay out of the way till it blows over."

"We'll send Rafe in," Maggie said suddenly, eyes lit with mischief, teasing him simply because he had recently become Verity's boyfriend.

Rafe only rolled his eyes and dodged out of the way. He wasn't a fool.

"Doesn't anyone work in this place?" Colby snarled from his office, and everyone scattered back to their own work.

----

Colby sighed to himself, he knew he was being unreasonable because he was unhappy over hurting Hannah that morning. He got up and pulled his jacket on, deciding to get the jewelry in the safe deposit box right away. Perhaps it would help assuage the guilt he was feeling.

"I'm going to the bank to put something away in a safe deposit box," he told Lauren, his assistant. He could tell by her suddenly suppressed expression that she was cheering because he was leaving. "If Mrs. Granger calls, let her know where I am."

Lauren gave the thumbs up to the rest of the office when the elevator doors closed. The wave of relief that went through the office was palpable.

"Well, thank God!" The exclamation came out of David Sinclair's office.

Tyler and the others choked back a laugh. Even David Sinclair had been affected by it.

-----

With his mind brooding on how he would make it up to Hannah, Colby didn't notice the amused glances at the bright purple and lime-green tie that clashed badly against the puce shirt with blue stripes he'd had to wear because he'd lost a bet with Tyler.

But when he was done in the safe deposit box area, he walked out into the main bank with his heart a little lighter. He had decided what he would do to make it up to Hannah. Then his eyes narrowed at the semi-automatic weapon that was pointed at him by a man in a blue ski mask. Well, this day just went to hell in a handbasket, he thought gloomily to himself. That's the last time I say no to Hannah.

"Get over there with the others, old man," he hissed at Colby.

"Alright," Colby said soothingly, as he went quietly over to where 5 bank staff and 10 customers were sitting on the floor. A quick glance around had told him there were three gunmen altogether, and the two security guards were down.

The bank manager who knew who him to be with the FBI gave a slight nod.

Good, Colby thought, the silent alarm has been tripped. And the hidden camera had come on.

----

"Agent Eppes," Lauren stood at the doorway to Maggie's cubicle. Her hands were twisting a Kleenex, shredding it to bits right where she stood. She looked close to tears.

"What is it?" Maggie was surprised. Lauren was as cool-headed an assistant as they'd ever had. She had to be, to work for Colby.

"There's a robbery in progress at Security Bank and Trust. Three gunmen, sixteen hostages, two security guards down. The silent alarm was tripped, and the hidden camera is on."

"Alright. Graeme! Get a team together. Luke, get SWAT. Pierre, ambulances please." Maggie was pulling it together when she saw that Lauren was still there. "What is it, Lauren?"

Lauren finally blurted it out. "That's the bank AD Granger went to!" And broke down in sobs.

-----

The news flew quickly around the FBI office, and before long Don was conferring with Maggie as they headed out to the scene. She knew it wasn't because he didn't trust her. He had to be there for Colby.

David had already called Megan, and she was on her way to the scene. She would be doing the hostage negotiation on their end. He would much rather had been at the scene, rescuing Colby, but David would stay at the office and mind the store.

They knew it would be an advantage as Colby would be able to calm the gunmen and do some subtle negotiation from the inside. No one voiced their biggest fear, but it was uppermost in all their minds. What would happen if the gunmen found out that Colby was FBI?


	2. Chapter 2

Don cursed when he heard the contents of the news flash over the radio. "Find out who leaked that information about Colby being at the bank," he snarled when he got David on the phone. 

"Already done," David was terse. "Someone recognized him. He was wearing that stupid tie and shirt, made him stand out. He passed his usual coffee vendor and the owner saw him. Talked to the reporters." He sighed when Don cursed again.

They both hoped this coffee vendor hadn't just killed Colby.

-----

"Mr. Granger!" Molly, the twins' nanny, tried urgently to get Brandon's attention.

"Molly, I've told you not to interrupt me while I'm in the studio," Brandon tried for a patient tone of voice, but he knew he failed when he saw her wince. He started to apologise.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Granger, but there was a news flash about your father. He's been taken hostage!"

Her frightened eyes snapped Brandon out of his moodiness, and he followed her quickly into the next room where she had the TV on.

The news flash didn't have much information, other than the names of the bank manager and his father. There was nothing on where the hostages were being held, or how long they'd been there. Brandon thought he saw Tyler behind one of the cars, but he couldn't be sure. Would they really let family at the hostage site, even if they were FBI agents? He didn't know.

Brandon shuddered with fear, and when the program turned to other news, he sat with the twins instead of going back to the sculpture he had been working on. Quinn looked up from his crayon drawing and smiled. He stopped what he was doing and went willingly into Brandon's outstretched arms. Brandon hugged him close, breathing in the scent of baby powder. He smiled a little when Quade tore some Legos apart in frustration, as he worked on building something. What it was, only Quade knew.

_**"What that is, only Brandon knows..." **_

It was the opening of his very first art show. A New York art gallery had decided to feature him as an emerging artist, and at eighteen, he'd been over the moon. He'd been nervous, even though Hannah had been there with him. Colby had planned to take a few vacation days, but as usual, a case came up at the last minute, and he couldn't make it. Brandon tried not to be disappointed, it wasn't the first time and he knew it probably wouldn't be the last. Still, he'd hoped Colby would make it.

_"Mix and mingle, Brandon," Nigel Hathaway, the gallery owner murmured in his ear. "That's Thornton Hardington, the richest man in New York today. Tell him all about that sculpture. Make him fall in love with it and make you the richest man in New York tomorrow."_

_Brandon laughed, and Nigel smiled at the young artist. Nigel was pleased with how the show was progressing, and with the talent that he was showcasing. He knew, in his bones, that Brandon was going to be exceptional._

_"Where's your lovely mother?" he asked curiously. Nigel liked Hannah Granger, an artist in her own right, in jewelry._

_"She was right behind me a second ag... Dad!" Brandon exclaimed when he saw Hannah smiling up at Colby, looking suave and elegant in his tux._

_"Ah, so he did make it," Nigel murmured, "Oh my! I see where you get your good looks from!"_

_"My mother will hurt you if you tried anything, Nigel," Brandon grinned, "Not to mention what my father might do."_

_"Who knows? I might like it," Nigel laughed, but they both knew he wasn't serious. He was happy with his own partner of some twenty years. "Go, I know you want to talk to him."_

_Brandon showed Colby around, but got separated when he was waylaid by a beautiful widow wanting to talk about one of his paintings. With some difficulty, he detached himself from her clutches and looked around for his parents. He smiled when he saw Hannah talking animatedly to Nigel, then, glancing around the gallery, saw Colby talking to Thornton Hardington. Both of them were gesturing at one of his sculptures. With a little panic in his heart, he made his way quickly towards them._

_Colby was laughing, "I haven't a clue. What that is, only Brandon knows..."_

_Thornton Hardington looked at him in amused surprise, "Won't he be upset that you didn't try a sales pitch?"_

_"And say what? That it speaks to me? The only thing it says to me is that he might be able to pay his own way through college," Colby said, dryly._

_Hardington burst into laughter, apparently enjoying the honesty._

_"Dad!" Brandon hissed as he tugged on his father's arm._

_"Excuse me," Colby nodded politely to Hardington as he let Brandon drag him away. "What's is it? Is your mother alright?"_

_"She's fine!" Brandon was steamed. "What did you say that for?"_

_Colby looked surprised, "Say what?"_

_"That stupid crack about paying my way through college! You embarrassed me!" Brandon realized somewhere in his tirade that Colby had stiffened, his face schooled into an expressionless mask._

_"Pardon the hick from Idaho," his cold voice was hard as diamonds. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just crawl back under my rock of ignorance and let you swank around your artsy crowd without an albatross around your neck."_

_"Dad, wait. I'm sorry." But the crowd conspired against him, and Brandon couldn't catch up with Colby. He saw his father murmur something to his startled mother, then stride out of the gallery. His heart sank when he saw Hannah making her way purposefully towards him, anger in every step she took. He knew he was in for it, and he knew he deserved it._

_"Just what exactly did you say to your father?" Hannah demanded furiously._

_"Not now, Mama, please," Brandon pleaded._

_"Nigel, darling, may we use your office?"_

_Startled at the anger in Hannah's eyes, Nigel ushered them both into his office. "Try to leave him in one piece. I'd hate for the world to lose such an exceptional artist," he murmured as he shut the door._

_"Well?"_

_Squirming uncomfortably, Brandon told her._

_"I cannot believe you had the unmitigated gall to tell him that. Just where exactly do you get off doing that?"_

_Brandon tried to remember if he'd ever seen his mother more furious._

_"Do you realize he's working a serial murder case right now? That he begged to get away so he could be here for your first opening? He's hardly slept since it started, but he took the time to be here." Hannah paced angrily around Brandon. Her lips were tight, and her arms crossed, hands balled into fists, as though they were itching to hit him._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yes. You are. And I can't remember when I've been more ashamed of you. Have Nigel put you in a cab to the hotel. I'm going back to the hotel, and do my best to comfort your father." Hannah's eyes glittered with anger. "You could have had both parents at your first showing, but now you'll have none. You're on your own."_

_Brandon watched helplessly as his mother stormed out of the office._

Brandon set Quinn down as Quade started throwing the Lego bricks around in his frustration. As he quieted Quade, he thought ruefully that he'd never apologized to his father for that incident. Colby had left on the next flight to LA before Brandon even got back to the hotel. And by the time Brandon himself had got back to LA, the case had consumed his father's life.

He looked down to where both Quinn and Quade were now putting the Legos together in some strange design, as he remembered the sculpture that Hardington had eventually bought. Hardington had apparently told Nigel that it was because of what his father had said. Whether Colby had amused Hardington with his honesty, or whether Hardington really liked the sculpture, Brandon never found out. But it had, without a doubt, put him through college.

Glancing back at the TV for another newsless news flash, Brandon wondered if he would ever get the chance to apologize to his father. And tell him that he loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Colby was glad that everyone, including the bank customers, were obeying the gunmen quickly and quietly. It could almost be just another day at the bank, except that everyone was sitting together in the middle of the floor. 

"What are you looking at, old man?" Blue Ski Mask swung the butt of his gun and connected with Colby's temple.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Colby murmured, cursing himself. Good going, Granger. He shook his head, in an attempt to clear it.

"When do we call?" Black Ski Mask was nervous, he hadn't stopped pacing from the moment.

Green Ski Mask shook his head. "They'll call us. The alarm has been tripped."

Colby's heart sank. Great. If they knew about the silent alarm, they probably also knew about the hidden camera.

Then, as if on cue, the bank's main line rang.

"Pick it up," Green Ski Mask told the bank manager. "Tell them we want safe passage out of the country."

"And the money," Blue Ski Mask hissed.

Sighing, Green Ski Mask added, "And two million dollars."

Colby's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Two million dollars was a lot of money to be carrying around, but wasn't much at all if they were holding sixteen hostages for ransom.

Still, the bank manager complied and told Megan what the gunmen wanted.

"Only two million?" Maggie looked at Megan in disbelief. "Sixteen hostages and all they want is two million?"

"Yeah. Something else is going on. Are we still getting the feed from the camera? Maybe Colby can find something out for us."

-----

Tyler took a deep breath as the SUV hurtled towards the bank where his father was being held hostage. Jonathan was at the wheel, but he wasn't sure whether Jonathan was any calmer than he was. He took another deep breath, as he tried to dispell the fear in the pit of his belly.

"They might tell us to leave. Especially you, since you're his son," Jonathan said grimly, eyes on the traffic around them.

"I don't care if they fire me, I'm not leaving. He's my father. I'm going to be there for him."

**_"I'm your father..."_**

_After seventeen grueling weeks at Quantico, Tyler, Jonathan, and Darla were almost giddy with relief. Their nine academic exams were over, and Tyler had passed them all with the requisite 85 or better, even the Behavioral Science one. He had just managed to squeak by with 85 on that, and that was only because of the long hours Darla had spent helping him. Painful hours, Darla had told him, in no uncertain terms._

_But he was over the moon. He had excelled in interviewing, interrogation, and forensic science on the academic side. And of course the physical training, and defensive tactics on the physical side. Qualifying with the handgun and shotgun had been a breeze for him. Plus, he'd even done well in the practical applications test at Hogan's Alley, something he'd been worried about._

_"I don't know why you were worried, Tyler," Jonathan was laughing. "You breezed it. Have some sympathy for Jackson." Jonathan nodded over to another trainee, sitting dejectedly with his head in his hands, kevlar splattered with paint. Jackson had been "taken out" by a "perp" at the last minute._

_Tyler grinned, "Cheer up, Jackson, the grade is on how you conducted the entire exercise, not just on whether or not you were taken out."_

_Jackson moaned pitifully, "The paintballs hurt like hell, Granger." His expression lightened a little as he continued, "Your father must be very proud of you. Did he watch the exercise?" He knew that AD Sinclair and AD Reeves had been around, discreetly watching Jonathan and Darla run through their exercise. Then he wished he hadn't asked when Tyler's face clouded over._

_"I doubt he's here. I'm not Cameron," Tyler said curtly, as the joy of having aced Hogan's Alley washed out of him._

_Jonathan's eyes widened, "Senior Agent Granger, sir. Welcome to Quantico."_

_Tyler spun around in shock, to see his father standing behind him._

_"Dad," Tyler said stiffly, "I didn't expect to see you here."_

_"Evidently not," Colby's eyes were sad. He looked over to the others and smiled, "Good job on the perp in the alley, Jonathan. Darla, you're a born leader. David's been dancing a jig, and I know Megan will be unbearable for the rest of the year."_

_Their eyes lit up with the praise, and started high-fiving each other._

_Colby looked sympathetically at the still morose Jackson. "Hurts, doesn't it? I got one in the belly when I took this test."_

_Tyler looked at him in stunned surprise. So did Jackson, and the others. "You took one in the belly at the test?"_

_Grinning at the memory, Colby nodded, "Got caught out at the end. Didn't expect the victim lying by the car to be a perp as well. But they still passed me though. Scared the heck out of me while I was waiting for the results. I didn't know what else I was going to do if I didn't make it."_

_Jonathan slapped Jackson on the back, at his look of relief. "Come on, Jackson, I'll buy you a drink."_

_"See you later, Uncle Colby," Darla kissed him affectionately on the cheek._

_Just like that, Tyler was alone with his father._

_"You did well, Tyler. But I knew you would. Your mother will be proud. As I am."_

_The silence was interminable to Tyler, as he struggled to find something to say._

_Colby smiled faintly, "Walk with me." He clapped his son on the shoulder._

_"I'm not sure how proud Mama would really be," Tyler finally managed, as they started walking. "She's not too keen on having another member of the family in the FBI."_

_"She's always proud of your accomplishments, Tyler. You know that. And of all your siblings' accomplishments."_

_"But she was worried," Tyler replied sadly. He'd hated seeing the look in her eyes when he announced that he was joining the FBI._

_"Because she loves you." Colby said mildly. "I worry too, but I understand why you wanted to join the FBI. Needed to."_

_"I believe in it," was Tyler's staunch reply._

_Colby nodded. "I know, son. Cameron's searching for something to believe in. I have to make sure I don't lose him. It doesn't mean I love you less, Ty. I'm your father. I'll always be there for you."_

_"Evidently so," Tyler mimicked warily. He was relieved when Colby threw back his head and laughed. "Dad." Tyler hesitated as he stopped._

_"What?" Colby eyed him, curious about Tyler's sudden uncertainty. "Ah, son," he choked with emotion as Tyler hugged him. "I love you."_

"I'm not leaving," Tyler said tersely, when Maggie came up to him, frowning ominously. "It's your scene, and I'll support any decision you make regarding the hostage situation, but I'm not going anywhere. You wouldn't leave if it were your father."

Maggie sighed. She knew Tyler was right. "Just stay out of the line of fire and don't do anything rash."

"Being rash won't serve any purpose. I'm my father's son, Maggie. I'm going to be here when he walks out of there. And he's going to walk out of there on his own two feet." Then I'm going make the perps pay, Tyler thought fiercely.

-----

Giselle caught her breath in mid-sentence with a client on the phone, unable to believe her eyes and ears at the news on her TV. "I'm sorry, Mr. Worthington, I'm going to have to call you back. There's been a family emergency."

I don't care if he's my wealthiest client, Giselle thought rebelliously, Colby IS family. But having hung up, she looked helplessly around her, unable to decide what to do next. "Oh, thank God!" Giselle was relieved to see Erin's number flash on her phone. Erin's call didn't calm her any, but at least she knew a little more. She knew now that Tyler was also at the scene, and that gave her comfort yet scared her, all at the same time.

Giselle paced restlessly around her home office, gazing unseeingly at the papers and objets d'art scattered around her office at the art and antiques gallery. A lump lodged in her throat and she swallowed hard.

_**"Don't worry, we'll take care of you..."**_

_"Agent Granger," Giselle whispered into the phone. "It's Giselle Lataille."_

_"Giselle! Is everything alright?"_

_She could hear the alarm in Colby's voice, but she knew it wasn't for her. "It isn't Cameron this time, Agent Granger," she tried to stifle a sob, but couldn't. "Could you come, please? I've... I've been assaulted."_

_"Stay right there. Don't touch anything, don't wash anything. Hannah and I will be right over." His voice was sharp with worry. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."_

_"Thank you." Giselle broke down into tears when she disconnected the phone. Her mother was out of the country, and her father had died years ago. Cameron was nowhere to be found, probably off on one of his rescues. She felt alone and friendless._

_It didn't feel like very much later, when she heard the knock on her door. She almost sobbed again in relief to hear Hannah's voice. She threw the door open. "Hannah!" And launched herself into Hannah's arms with a sob._

_Colby took in her disheveled appearance. "Can you identify who did this to you?"_

_Giselle nodded. "It's one of the seniors. Captain of the football team. Johnson, I think his name is. I said no when he came on to me a week ago, and he's been stalking me since."_

_"Does anyone else know?" His eyes searched hers._

_She hesitated, "Cameron hasn't been around, or I would have told him. I haven't been able to reach him. He hasn't answered any of my messages." She looked at his raised eyebrow. "Cam's the only one I trust. I don't have any other friends. They usually want something from me." She left the rest unsaid._

_"We'll have to report this to the police. Will they have to take a rape kit?"_

_She flinched, and was grateful when Hannah's arms tightened lovingly. "No. Thank God he didn't get that far. I bit him."_

_Colby's eyes cleared and he smiled grimly. "Good. Then we have him."_

_And they did. At Colby's insistence, Johnson, the captain of the football team was arrested. Giselle's bite mark was all the evidence they needed to press charges and file a restraining order._

_Giselle didn't know what Colby said to Johnson, but there was fear in his eyes when he darted a glance at her._

_"He won't bother you anymore." Colby looked satisfied with himself as they took Giselle home. They stayed a little while longer, while Hannah helped her get cleaned up and settle down for the night._

_"Thank you, Agent Granger." She was starting to pull it back together._

_Colby smiled, "You call my wife Hannah, surely you can call me Colby." Then ever so gently. "You know how to reach us if you need anything else. We'll take care of you."_

Giselle grabbed her things and headed to her car. "Tyler will have to take care of you, Colby. But I can certainly take care of Hannah."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you color blind or something?" Green Ski Mask said to Colby, indicating Colby's shirt and tie with his gun. 

Colby watched the gun warily. "Lost a bet with my eldest son." He smiled ruefully when all three gunmen laughed. "At that age, they like to make fun of good old Dad."

"What age?" Green Ski Mask seemed inclined to talk.

"Almost thirty. They used to listen to me, but now that they're adults, they don't anymore," Colby said wryly. "Do you have any children?"

"I used to," Green Ski Mask said abruptly. He got up and walked off.

Interesting, Colby thought as he watched the gunman pace restlessly around the bank.

"How many sons?" Green Ski Mask seemed to have calmed down.

"Three. They're triplets."

The three gunmen burst into raucous laughter at that. "Triplets? How long before your wife let you touch her again?" Green Ski Mask managed to choke out.

Colby grinned engagingly, "Too long."

They laughed again, at Colby's expense.

Green Ski Mask perched on a counter across from Colby. "I lost my son. Have you ever lost a son?"

"No," Colby replied softly. "I came close. My youngest triplet almost died when he was born. He was four months premature."

"What did you do?"

Colby shrugged, "Went to see him every day. Talked to him. Told him I loved him. Tried to get him to breath."

"And?"

Colby smiled faintly, "At that age, they listen to you."

Green Ski Mask huffed a laugh, but the sadness in his eyes remained.

"How did you lose your son?" Colby moaned in pain as Blue Ski Mask slammed the butt of his rifle into his shoulder.

"Enough talk! Get back on the phone with them. We want safe passage and we want our money. We want to get away as soon as possible!"

Green Ski Mask got up and went to the phone.

Alright, so Blue Ski Mask is the boss, Colby sighed as he winced at the pain in his shoulder.

-----

Tyler hissed in anger when he saw the butt of the gun slam into Colby's shoulder. "That's one fist in your face, buster."

"Knock it off, Granger. Any more and you go back to the office," Maggie said sharply. She turned to Megan. "We still don't know why they want safe passage."

"No, but it has something to do with his son. The one in the green ski mask." Megan turned, but Jonathan was already on the move.

"I'm on it."

-----

The phone rang insistently, and Keeley groaned as she rolled over to pick it up. She'd had a rough few days with a case and was sleeping late that day. It was a small reward for a wrapped case, and Justin had even taken Bethany to day care so Keeley wouldn't be disturbed. "What?" the single word snapped into the phone was not civil.

"It's your father, Keeley, he's held hostage at the bank," Justin's terse voice carried fear and worry through the phone to her.

She sat up quickly in the bed, as wide awake as she'd ever been. "Where?"

He named the bank, "I'm on my way over there. Megan and David gave permission for both teams to head over."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll do anything in my power to protect him."

_**"He'll do anything in his power to protect you..."**_

_Justin and Keeley slipped into an empty office. They were on short lunch break and intended to make the most of it. She moaned as his mouth covered hers. Then suddenly, they couldn't get enough of each other, and both their hands were tearing at each other's clothes._

_The next thing she knew, Justin was off her. Keeley's eyes widened when she saw Colby with his hands around Justin's neck. His face was twisted with rage. "Keep your filthy hands off my daughter," he was snarling at Justin._

_"Dad! Stop it!" she shouted with horror, pulling at his hands._

_"Sit down! I'll deal with you later!" Colby turned to her furiously. That distraction was all Justin needed to slip out from his grasp. He tried to push Colby away from Keeley, as he positioned himself protectively in front of her._

_Four other agents from their case started pulling at Colby, and it took all four of them at full strength to pull Colby to the doorway. Megan finally came running, "That's enough! Jeez, Colby, what were you thinking?" But she took one look at Keeley's deshabille and sighed. "Never mind. Chill in my office for a few minutes, will you please, Colby?"_

_She raked Justin and Keeley over with a disgusted gaze while Colby and the others left._

_"Explain yourselves," Megan said coldly. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't suspend both of you, right now."_

_They were silent. Their attraction had been instant and mutual, but that was no excuse. Certainly not here._

_"This incident will be written up and placed in your personnel file, Justin. An unfortunate mark in an otherwise stellar career at the FBI. I hope you're proud of what you've done for Justin's career, Keeley." Megan was merciless. "Dismissed, Justin. You stay." She indicated Keeley when she got up to leave._

_Megan eyed Keeley with steely disdain. "I thought better of you, Keeley."_

_"It's not any of his business!" Keeley exclaimed hotly, jumping up to pace around the office. "We were on a lunch break!"_

_"Not to mention the fact that such behavior is frowned upon here at the FBI, as in any other workplace, did you imagine for even a second that your father would take kindly to seeing his daughter being mauled? Now he'll have a mark on his career as well!"_

_Megan watched as Keeley struggled with this. She sighed, "Keeley, I'd be the first to say your father has his faults. Heck, he'd be the first to say it. But you'd have to be the village idiot if you didn't know how much he loves you and your siblings. He'd do anything in his power to protect you." She paused painfully, "I would kill to have that kind of love from my father." She sighed at the mutinous set in Keeley's jaw. "Think about what I said, Keeley. Don't hurt someone who has your best interests at heart."_

_Keeley never knew what Megan said to Colby, if anything. But Keeley had remained angry with him for several months. In that time, she'd been stiff and distant, ignoring the hurt in her father's eyes. Even Justin had tried to talk her into forgiving her father._

_Then Justin had been transferred out of her father's team into one of Megan's teams, and Keeley had gone ballistic, lighting into her father again. Once more, Megan reamed her out, and this time, so did her mother._

_"Of all the ungrateful wretches I've had the misfortune to bear, you take the cake," Hannah's icy tone cut Keeley more deeply than she ever thought possible. "He's done nothing but love you and protect you since the day you came bawling into this world, and what do you do? Light into him for trying to protect you? What if some man HAD been mauling you? He's your father, for crying out loud. All he wants is the best for you. Apologize to him or get out!"_

She had apologized, unable to bear the thought of losing contact with her mother as well as her father. And Colby had been warm and forgiving. Keeley swallowed at the memory, remembering the relief she'd felt at his embrace. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed his hugs until that day.

"Hang in there, Dad," she thought fiercely, "We'll get you out."

-----

Justin was raw with fear as he hung up after rousting Keeley from sleep. He'd worked for Colby in various capacities for a number of years before Keeley started at the FBI. When they'd met, Justin had just become second-in-command in Colby's team. He'd been surprised and honored when Colby announced it to the team. Colby had been a hard taskmaster, he hadn't let on how pleased he'd been with Justin's work until that annoucement.

_"He can't just transfer you, Justin!" Keeley had been furious when they'd found out he'd been transferred to one of Megan's teams, after Colby had caught them together. "Old Stoughton is just plain inefficient! That will put you back in your career, Justin! It's just unfair."_

_Privately, he'd thought so too, but he soothed her and dealt with it the best he could._

**_Six months later..._**

_"Stoughton's retiring, Justin," Megan said quietly._

_Justin wondered at the gleam in her eye. "Yes, ma'am, I know."_

_"We'd like to offer you his position as Special Agent in Charge. You'll keep Tyler and Jonathan on your team, and you'll be responsible for picking another agent to fill the roster." Megan smiled at the pole-axed look on his face. "Why are you surprised? You're an excellent agent."_

_"I just didn't think something like this... so soon..." Justin trailed off, at a loss for words._

_"Colby authorized the transfer, with the recommendation that you take over when Stoughton retired. Excuse me, the strong recommendation that you take over." Megan laughed softly, as she took her glasses off, after reading from her notes. She was amused. If she'd thought he had a pole-axed expression before, she didn't know how to describe his expression now._

_"A strong recommendation?" Justin whispered, stunned beyond words of his own._

_"Yes." Megan said quietly. "Says something about the kind of man he is, doesn't it? A strong recommendation on your behalf, despite catching you with his daughter. Yes, yes, he's fully aware that she's an adult, but he reacted like a father who loves his daughter." Megan paused, letting that sink in before continuing, "Obviously, he realized that you would have been passed over for promotion if you stayed on his team. But he thought highly of you, and knew you were ready to lead your own team, and he did what was best for you, despite the fact that he would be out an excellent second-in-command."_

_Keeley had cried, when he'd told her, saddened and ashamed by the unfair recriminations she'd poured on her father. Justin had done his best to mend the bridges between Colby and himself. For Keeley's sake, he told himself, knowing that it was partly a lie. It was for his own sake as well. He'd enjoyed the challenge of working for Colby, and had missed the sarcasm and the banter when he'd transferred to Stoughton's team._

_Miracle of miracles, he and Keeley had stayed together. He discovered he loved her more with each day that had passed. And he hoped for a long future with her._

Justin focused on his surroundings as he drove towards the bank. The agent in him settled down and his mind began to go over the few facts he had. Meticulously, he went over each point of the FBI's hostage negotiation techniques in his mind.

"We won't let you down," Justin thought, calming himself. "It's going to be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"We'll need something to show good faith for safe passage," Megan said calmly to Green Ski Mask over the phone. "Send a few of the women out." 

There was a pause, and she held her breath. She released it in relief at his next words.

"Alright. We will send five women out."

"You. You. You. You, and you." Green Ski Mask picked out five women arbitrarily. "You get to leave."

Colby released a silent breath of relief of his own. Good, the negotiations were beginning.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Black Ski Mask asked nervously, his eyes darted around the rest of the hostages. No one moved.

"It's part of the negotiation." Green Ski Mask was impatient. "Get out of my way and let me do this."

To Colby's surprise, both men obeyed him. He watched them silently, trying to figure out the relationship.

Megan was just as baffled. "There can't be two leaders," she was murmuring to herself when Don joined her in watching the video.

"There were violent deaths out in Encino two days ago. Three boys were killed. They shot each other," Don told her. "It was ruled an accident though. Think it might be connected?"

Megan looked frustrated. "None of this is making sense, Don."

"Why are you doing this?" Colby asked quietly, after the five women were released. "What happened to your son?"

"They were killed." Tears rolled down Green Ski Mask's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Colby was sympathetic. He darted a quick look at Blue Ski Mask, but he seemed to be content with his spot by the door. "They?"

Green Ski Mask turned to face him. "Yes. Each of us had a son, they died together." He paused. "It was an accident. Now we have nothing to live for."

Colby's jaw clenched.

And Megan inhaled sharply in fear. They didn't want safe passage, and they didn't want money. They wanted to die, because their sons had died. As penance.

-----

Verity was immersed in her textbooks, struggling with medical terminology as usual. She groaned when her phone rang, and found herself unaccountably annoyed when she saw it was Rafe. He knew she was studying, she thought crossly, and he knew how difficult it was for her.

"Stay calm," Rafe's quiet voice nevertheless filled her with dread.

"Not Dad," she whispered, fearing the worst.

"He's alive, sweetheart. He's being held hostage, and it's been all over the news. You should go to your mother's. Keep her calm." His own voice trembled, and Verity wondered if it was fear, or rage at the affront. "Shhh," his voice gentled when a whimper escaped her. "You'll feel better when you get there and help keep her calm. I have to go. I want to be there."

What Rafe was going to do when he got there, he'd left unsaid, but Verity knew it wouldn't be good for the perps. She swallowed her fear and struggled not to think about her father at the mercy of some unknown gunman.

She glanced down at her textbooks and heard her father's voice echo in her head. "If it's worth doing, it's worth doing well."

_"You want to enter a beauty pageant?" Colby looked at Verity incredulously._

_"Don't you think I'm pretty enough?" Verity pouted, annoyed at the look of incredulity. Then she scowled at her brothers who had burst into laughter at her announcement._

_"Well, not when you look like that," Cameron barely managed to quip, he was laughing so hard at her scowl._

_"That's enough, Cameron," Colby scowled as well._

_Hannah pressed her lips together to prevent a laugh, Verity looked just like her father at that moment. But she didn't think either of them would appreciate the comparison._

_Colby sighed, "I didn't think you were old enough."_

_"I'm sixteen!" Verity said indignantly. "There are beauty pageants for all ages! But the minimum age is fifteen for this one"_

_Colby choked at the exorbitant entry fee when Hannah brought it up, and scowled again. "Well, if it's worth doing, it's worth doing well. You'd better win... what is it?"_

_"Miss Arcadia!" Verity flounced off._

_"Right," she heard her father sigh. "Miss Arcadia."_

_She HAD won it, though she'd never told anyone why she'd done it. It hadn't been because she'd wanted to go the beauty queen route. She had done it on a dare from her friends. Verity was grateful that she'd won, at least her parents got the entry fee back in her winnings. She would have been mortified if she'd lost._

_Three months after winning the pageant, she'd been sitting by Grandpa Eppes' hospital bed and making him laugh. He wasn't really her grandfather, but he'd insisted all the kids call him that. She knew he was feeling worse so she'd spent as much time as she could cheering him up._

_"Colby," Grandpa Eppes smiled as Verity's eyes widened at the sight of her father and Uncle Don in the doorway, "Your lovely daughter has been the light of my life these past few weeks."_

_"I'm glad, Mr. Eppes," Colby replied, sending Verity a surprised look. She was the last of his children he would expect to be there._

_Verity squirmed, she hadn't told anyone she would be there. And she'd always left before her father came by with Uncle Don. Somehow, she'd let time slip by her._

_"She's been an excellent aide, helping the nurses out. Did you know she wants to be a doctor?" Grandpa Eppes rambled on. "I was surprised to see her here one day. It's apparently a routine for her to be here in the afternoons after school."_

_"Well, she knows that if it's worth doing, it's worth doing well," Colby murmured. He put a loving arm around her and pressed a tender kiss on her temple. Then she surprised both of them when she turned willingly into his embrace._

She'd earned her father's respect that night. If she'd known how good that would feel, she wouldn't have tried to hide her hospital activities. But perhaps, it was sweeter for its unexpectedness.

Hurriedly stuffing her textbooks into a backpack, Verity headed to her mother's, determined to sooth her and keep her calm.

After all it was worth doing well.

-----

Rafe had stayed calm while he talked to Verity, but once he hung up, he had to fight to keep the bile down. He was glad Darla was driving, somehow she always remained calm, even when everything was falling apart around her. That's probably why she's Special Agent in Charge, Rafe thought, relieved that it wasn't him.

He clenched his fists, indulging himself in a moment's fantasy, where he got to deal with the perps as he would like, for taking AD Granger hostage. Rafe sighed, knowing it was just a fantasy. As an officer of the law, he had to uphold it, not disregard it when it suited his purposes.

"We'll get him out," Darla said calmly, "Everything's going to be alright."

Rafe took a harsh breath, shaken by Darla's words. Remembering the last time someone had said that to him.

_**"Everything's going to be alright..."**_

_Rafe rolled his father's body off his mother, ignoring the pain in his broken arm. He could just imagine the pain she must be feeling, she had more broken bones than he did. "Come on, Mom. Get up, please. The underground railroad guy will be here soon."_

_He looked helplessly at her as she cried, unable to understand why she grieved for a man who had mistreated her. No, it was beyond mistreatment. It had been unrelentless torture._

_The knock on the door sent Rafe scuttling to the door._

_"It's CJ," the quiet voice on the other side of the door filled Rafe with relief._

_He was stunned to see someone his own age or younger at the door. "You're just a kid!" he blurted out in dismay._

_"What happened?" CJ's sharp eyes took in the broken arm. He came into the apartment and drew a sharp breath when he saw the body. "Get your stuff. We need to go. Now."_

_CJ had been afraid, Rafe could see it in his eyes, but he'd stayed calm. He'd taken them to his apartment, and had been pacing around, trying to decide what to do._

_"I need to get you to a hospital," Rafe heard him mumbling to himself. They had all started in fear when the door opened._

_Rafe knew it was CJ's father and brother even before CJ greeted them. CJ was a younger version of his father. And when Rafe looked into CJ's father's eyes, he knew they were finally safe._

_It had taken hours, but the ordeal was finally over, and they were at a hospital being treated for their wounds. He'd looked up as they stopped by before leaving, and said, "Thanks. Somehow, I'll repay you."_

_CJ had simply nodded, as had his brother, but CJ's father had said gently, "Everything's going to be alright."_

Rafe had been stunned when he met AD Granger at the office that first day. Colby hadn't even blinked. Rafe had been astounded to find out that he was part of the Los Angeles team on Colby's recommendation, based on his record in the Navy. Rafe had met his eyes, and when he saw the faint smile, he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Colby was the benefactor he'd never been able to track down. He also knew he would never get Colby to admit it.

He knew then he would eventually run into CJ, Cameron, of course, but it had still been a blow to the solar plexus when he finally did, almost coming to blows with Cameron over whether he was worthy of Verity.

Rafe set his jaw. He owed Cameron his life, and Colby his career. He would make sure everything turned out alright.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should at least let all the women go," Colby said quietly. 

There was silence, as though Green Ski Mask was considering it. "Why does it matter to you?"

Colby shrugged. "I was in the army once. Women and children first. That's drummed into you. Just never got away from that."

Silence again, then, "Alright. All the women can go." Green Ski Mask called Megan and told her the women were coming out.

"Good job, Colby," Don murmured to himself. "Down to six hostages."

-----

Erin gasped when she saw the information on her FBI blackberry. She debated telling Cameron, then decided to go for it, since the news had already released some of the hostages names, his father's among them.

"Cameron." She could imagine his raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Erin?" Cameron asked sharply. Not only could he hear it in her voice, but she rarely called him during the day, she was usually too absorbed in following the details in her job.

"It's your Dad! He's being held hostage! Oh, Cameron, his name has been on the news! I'd hate for Hannah to find out that way. Are you able to leave and go to her? I'm almost done here, I'll be there when I can."

"I'm on my way." It was said tersely, and he disconnected abruptly.

It didn't occur to Erin to be upset over that. She knew he adored his mother, loved and respected his father. His nature just didn't allow him to be demonstrative with them. Still, he was a lot closer to them now than he'd ever been.

_Erin was nervous again. Working with the tall, muscular agents always made her nervous. She was glad to see Darla and Keeley on Megan's team. At least she wouldn't be the only woman there. And since she was almost always in the office, she could never get away from any of the agents. Especially Senior Agent in Charge Colby Granger, whose simple presence in the bullpen intimidated her. He didn't even have to be in her cubicle. Not that any of the agents did anything to her on purpose. It was just her, and she knew it._

_Then Colby found Justin and Keeley together, and almost killed Justin while trying to drag him off Keeley. It was all over with for Erin when she saw the rage that twisted his face, and the four huge agents it took to drag him away. From then on, she stammered and stuttered when he was close by, and turned into a total klutz. From the baffled expression on his face, she knew Colby had no clue what he'd done to her. But she was physically unable to explain it to him._

_Then she'd met Cameron. Cameron made her feel special, he was ever so gentle and solicitous of her. And Cameron favored his father, far more than either of his brothers. The irony of it had amused her. Then Cameron brought her to his parents for dinner, and her jaw dropped to see Colby at home with his family. She had been touched by his open affection, and watching Colby with Hannah helped explain where Cameron learned to be so gentle and solicitous._

_She had blushed to see Hannah all cuddled up against him, arms twined around him. But it was the tenderness in his expression as he lowered his head to Hannah's that surprised Erin. It was so completely at odds with his personality at work, it floored her._

_It went a long way to helping her feel a little less intimidated in his presence. That and the fact that he obviously loved all his children, especially Cameron._

She hurried through her work, surprising the team she was currently working with. No one complained, they knew she put in the hours, and then some. Then someone finally made the connection with AD Granger's hostage situation, and told her to go.

Erin fled in relief, she needed to be there for Hannah. She had become attached to Hannah in the months since Cameron first asked her out. And deep down, she knew how she would feel if it had been Cameron.

-----

Cameron gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles were white. Using the techniques he learned in martial arts to center himself, he took several deep breaths to calm himself. It helped enough to relax his grip on the steering wheel.

He flinched as his mind flitted involuntarily to the look his mother got in her eyes whenever the phone rang while his father was out on some raid or other. Somehow, he had to come up with an explanation for why he was showing up at her doorstep in the middle of a work day.

Then fear almost overwhelmed him, as his mind went to his father, currently held as a hostage in some bank downtown. His grip tightened on the steering wheel again, as he drew a harsh breath. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he struggled to come to grips with the possibility of losing his father.

"My father," he thought desperately, "who's always been there for me, even when I was pushing him away. Please God, protect him."

**_"Please God, protect him..."_**

**_Six years old..._**

_"What's all that stuff around Cameron?" Brandon asked Hannah curiously as she selected pictures for each child's scrapbook._

_Cameron and Tyler crowded in to get a better look. "Where are Tyler and Brandon, Mama?"_

_"They had already gone home, Cameron," Hannah said gently, her eyes far away, as she remembered the fear and worry while Cameron struggled for his life in the NICU. "You were in the NICU for about four months. She smiled when Cameron cocked his head at the unfamiliar term, knowing that he would ask._

_"What's NICU?" The question came on cue._

_"Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. It's a place at the hospital for babies that were born too early, and need special care. Look at how tiny you were, in Daddy's hand." Hannah felt the tears sheen her eyes, and struggled to hold them at bay._

_"Four months?" Cameron's eyes were wide. "Tyler and Brandon had already come home?"_

_"Yes. Daddy and I went to see you every day. The nurses liked to take pictures of your Daddy holding you." And they had, most of them touched by the sight of a tough FBI agent holding his tiny son, coaxing him to breath._

_"Please God, protect him." Colby said from the doorway, smiling at the sight of Hannah all cuddled up with the triplets._

_"Now more than ever," Hannah said dryly, laughing as Cameron squirmed away when she ruffled his hair._

**_Eight years old..._**

_"Jeez, Cam, you're going to be in for it when Dad sees you tonight," Tyler did his best to clean up the cuts and the split lip that Cameron was sporting. They were cooling their heels in the principal's office waiting for their mother to pick them up._

_Cameron batted his brother's hand away impatiently. "Evan was picking on Glenn again, and you know it. Glenn's half his size!"_

_Tyler and Brandon both sighed. Cameron would never change, charging in whenever someone was being picked on. This made the third time that week they'd been hauled to the principal's office for fighting._

_"In the car. Now." All three boys cringed at the sound of their father's voice. His very angry voice._

_"Yes, sir." They passed him meekly as they headed out the door. Their eyes widened at the barely suppressed fury in his eyes and the clenched fists down by his sides._

_"Please God, protect him." They heard him mutter as he went into the principal's office._

**_Seventeen years old..._**

_By seventeen, Cameron had learned to master his temper. Well, master it enough to hide it behind a mask of nonchalance, anyway. There were no more physical fights, visits to the principal's office were a thing of the past. He'd learned to bide his time, to find opportunities to make people pay for their transgressions without being involved. Not overtly, anyway, but he wasn't above ensuring that evidence would come to light at the appropriate times, in the appropriate hands._

_Tonight, he was following Slyketon around. He'd never forgiven Slyketon for jamming a shoulder into his father's bruised ribs at a Fathers and Sons baseball game the year before._

_Patiently, he sat in his car, watching and waiting as he followed Slyketon on his pub crawl. Finally, Slyketon headed home. Cameron shook his head in surprise. He was sure that Slyketon would start a fight when he got sufficiently drunk. Sighing, he followed Slyketon home._

_He was debating whether to call it a night when he heard shouting and crying from the Slyketon house. Scrambling to the window, he was shocked to see Slyketon hitting his wife. Quickly, he placed an anonymous 911 call, then got into position and started taking pictures with his digital camera. He flinched when Mrs. Slyketon finally collapsed in a sobbing heap at Slyketon's feet. Unable to take anymore, he scampered back to his car and drove home._

_"Where have you been?"_

_Cameron cringed at the tone of his father's voice. It was the cool, hard tone that meant he was furious, but that he had time to marshall that fury under control. Cameron sighed to himself, it was the last thing he wanted to face._

_"Out and about," Cameron knew that evasion wasn't going to work. He just hoped that his mother would come out to see what was taking him so long._

_"She's gone to bed."_

_His heart sank at the dry comment. "I guess you told her you'd wait up for me?"_

_"And I can stand here all night, until you tell me where you've been and what you've been up to."_

_Cameron cursed himself when his tongue darted out and licked his lips involuntarily. He was going to have to do better if he intended to maintain a mask of nonchalance. Giving up, Cameron handed his father the digital camera._

_Colby hissed in fury at the pictures. He took a moment to calm himself, then his expressionless eyes looked into Cameron's for a long time._

_Cameron squirmed under his father's steady gaze._

_"What were you planning to do with these?"_

_"Send them to the papers, the police, anywhere I could think of." Cameron muttered mutinously._

_"The police can't do anything if she won't press charges."_

_"I know, Dad! But someone has to do something!" For a moment, Cameron lost control of his temper. He took a deep breath and pushed it all back under control._

_Colby sighed wearily, "Go to bed."_

_Cameron looked surprised, then took the camera his father held out to him, and headed for his bedroom. As he left, he heard his father mutter, "Please God, protect him..."_

**_Nineteen years old..._**

_Things were turning into crap before his eyes. It was supposed to be a straightforward rescue of a woman and her son, from her abusive husband. The husband was supposed to still be at work. But there he was, dead, on the living room floor, when Cameron arrived._

_Not knowing what else to do, Cameron brought them to his own apartment. Cameron stared at the woman and her son. They were both battered beyond belief. Evidently, the man had arrived home to see them packed and ready to go. She had a broken bones everywhere it seemed, and the son had a badly broken arm._

_Cam gulped. They were going to need a hospital, but there would be questions, and he didn't know what to do. He was in way over his head on this one._

_He spun around in fear when the door opened, and he almost collapsed with relief to see his father and Tyler. "Dad..." he almost sobbed in relief. "How did you know?"_

_"Someone named Giselle called," Colby said quietly. He glanced at the woman and her son. "We have to call the police."_

_Hours later, they were finally back in Cameron's apartment. His father had talked for a long time with the police. The pastor of the church where the woman went talked for a long time with the police. Then the woman and her son were finally taken to the hospital and treated, and to Cameron's relief, he wasn't arrested on the suspicion of murder._

_Cameron heard Tyler heave a sigh of relief and collapse into the armchair. Within minutes, he was snoring, as uncomfortable as he looked in that chair._

_Colby himself collapsed wearily onto the couch._

_"Dad," Cam whispered, looking at his father with stricken eyes._

_Without a word, Colby gathered his son into his arms, and rocked him as Cameron cried. Hot, silent tears of fear and relief, rolled down his cheeks and splattered on his father's arm. As Cameron fell asleep, he felt his father press a kiss on his temple as he murmured, "Please God, protect him..."_

**_Twenty five years old..._**

_Cameron winced as he got out of the car. He'd just come home on a contract for the CIA, and was hoping for some rest. The cut on his torso needed time to heal. But he'd received a call before he even got to his apartment. The underground railroad he'd helped off and on for the last eight years needed to get someone out quickly. And even though he was slowly pulling out of that part of his life, he couldn't say no._

_He had never been able to get Mrs. Slyketon's battered face out of his mind. Even though he had eventually convinced her to press charges against her husband. She was his first abused spouse rescue, and he hadn't looked back since. Sometimes, when he thought about it, he could see his father's hand, behind the scenes, shaping the events until Slyketon was in jail. But he could never prove it, and he would never ask._

_Wearily, he unlocked the door to his apartment and tossed his duffle to one side. Then Cameron's eyes widened in surprise to see his father sprawled all over his couch._

_"Hey, Dad," Cam said warily. He willed his body to be still as Colby's eyes raked him from top to toe._

_"Your mother was worried when she couldn't reach you all week," was all that Colby said. But his eyes told Cameron that he knew something was up, even if he wasn't going to press it. Not right then anyway._

_"I'll, ah, be there later." For a second, Cam thought his father would call him on it. His eyes widened in surprise when Colby nodded, apparently satisfied._

_Colby got up and headed to the door. He stopped at the doorway, and turned to Cameron with a half smile. "If you need help, I'll go with you."_

_"I, uh, just have a few things to take care of. Here." Cam struggled to keep himself still, and his nonchalance in place._

_"Right." Colby turned with a sigh. And Cameron heard him say as he left, "Please God, protect him..."_

At twenty six, he'd finally had enough of the CIA. Quitting the financial firm that was a cover for CIA contractors, he had found a job with a small financial services firm. Missing the adrenaline rush from life both as a CIA contractor and underground railroad rescuer, he'd thrown himself into wheeling and dealing. And found, with some surprise, that he was actually good at it. He'd turned his own savings into a small fortune, and did the same with his parents' savings. He had been grateful for the opportunity to do something in return for them.

Meeting Erin two years later had done a great deal to ease the restlessness in his soul. Spending this past year with her had also helped him reconcile himself with his family. She was infinitely precious to him.

Cameron swallowed a lump in his throat as he pulled into the driveway, just behind his mother as she pulled in. He knew he was too late to shield her from information about the hostage situation when she got out of the car. Her face was white with shock and fear.

"Mama," he said gently, gathering her into his arms. "He's going to be alright."

His heart broke and his own tears flowed when she sobbed, "Please God, protect him."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't say anymore," Green Ski Mask held a hand up wearily. "You'll be asking me to let the men go next." 

"Yep, read my mind," Colby smiled gently.

"And why should we do that?" Blue Ski Mask hovered menacingly over him. Then slammed the butt of his gun into Colby's shoulder again. The exact same spot as before.

Colby doubled over, gasping in pain.

-----

"Oh, you are so dead," Rafe's voice was cold, and deadlier for it.

Maggie threw him an exasperated glance, but he ignored it.

-----

Cameron finally got Hannah settled in the house. She was staring at the TV, tuned to a news station, waiting desperately for some news. Any news.

His eyes widened when he looked out the window and saw, not just Erin, but Giselle, Verity, and Brandon, complete with his twins, walking towards the house.

"How is she?" Erin asked anxiously, hugging him tightly when she got into the house.

"She's just sitting there," Cameron looked at his hands helplessly. He hated that feeling.

"Mama," Verity said gently, putting her arms around Hannah.

She looked up and smiled sadly. Her eyes lit a little when she saw Erin. "Have you heard anything?"

Erin swallowed and shook her head, dying a little inside when the light in Hannah's eyes turned to sadness. She wished she knew something that could ease Hannah's pain.

"I need..." Hannah looked around, searching for something.

"You need what, Mama? I'll get it." Cameron needed something to do. Pain squeezed his heart when she smiled sadly at him.

"I need your Dad..." she said softly, and went upstairs.

"Oh, God!" Cameron moaned, pain stabbed his heart.

Brandon swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do either, and just clutched his twins closer to his chest.

Giselle, Erin and Verity glanced at each other, and Giselle went after Hannah. She didn't want Hannah to be alone. She was surprised to found Hannah rummaging in a closet. A few minutes later, Hannah emerged with a leather jacket. She went back downstairs and sat in Colby's recliner, pulling the jacket around her.

"Um, Brand." Cameron had to clear his throat. "Why don't you let the twins go to her?"

And all five of them sighed with relief when Hannah roused herself to gather the twins onto her lap.

"Smells like Grandpa," Quinn said happily as he snuggled into the leather jacket with Hannah.

"Yes," Hannah replied softly, tears filling her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against the leather jacket, "Smells like Grandpa."


	8. Chapter 8

When the pain in his shoulder eased to a tolerable level, Colby tried again, "Let them go, and I'll tell you why."

"Let them go," Green Ski Mask said, his eyes at peace. He looked at Blue Ski Mask, "Because I know why."

Colby watched in relief as the five men filed out.

"Tell us!" Blue Ski Mask demanded.

"Because, he's an FBI agent." Green Ski Mask said quietly. 

Colby met his eyes but said nothing.

"How do you know this?" Blue Ski Mask was getting more and more agitated.

Green Ski Mask sighed, "I work in this area. He seemed familiar but at first I couldn't place him. Then he started insisting on releasing the hostages. That's when it slowly came to me."

Softly, Colby said, "Don't do this. Whatever happened to your sons, you can deal with it some other way."

----

"Get SWAT ready!" Maggie said sharply. "All sharpshooters trained on the gunmen." She saw Tyler, Keeley, Justin, and Rafe settle their rifles, and started to say something, but saw her father shake his head. She left them to take aim and wait for the command to fire.  
-----

"They found our guns," Green Ski Mask said simply. "Guns we'd bought to protect ourselves and our homes."

Colby winced. He had always worried about that. That was why he and all the agents he knew had gun safes at home. 

Black Ski Mask started to sob, "They were playing cops and robbers. And shot each other!"

"We thought it would be fitting to die as robbers, shot by cops." Blue Ski Mask said softly. 

"By now, SWAT will have their sharpshooters trained on us," Green Ski Mask said calmly. "All we would have to do is to threaten you."

"Don't do it." Colby tried again. "Just put those guns down. You can start over."

"On three."

"Don't!" Colby ducked for cover as they raised their rifles, and were shot to their deaths.

-----

"Are you alright?" Don asked Colby anxiously when he came out of the bank. 

Colby sighed, "I'm fine."

Don grinned, "Your sense of style seems to have gone out the window."

He grimaced, "Lost a bet."

"So I hear." Don clapped a gentle hand on Colby's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll want to get home to Hannah."

Colby winced, "Easy on that shoulder, Don." He paused, struggling for the right words. "Thanks for everything."

Tyler and Keeley mobbed him as soon as he got away. Keeley was openly crying. He wrapped his arms around his son and daughter and simply held them for a few minutes. Justin's and Rafe's faces were tight with emotion. Colby clapped them on their backs in thanks as he headed for Justin's SUV. 

"We'll follow you," Tyler said huskily.

-----

They were still staring listlessly at the TV when they heard vehicles pull into the driveway. Everyone scrambled to the door. 

"It's Dad!" Cameron almost shouted in his relief. 

Cameron helped Brandon coax his sons off Hannah so she could get out of the recliner. 

She looked up to see Colby at the doorway and burst into tears. "Oh, Colby!"

"Hannah, shh, I'm alright," Colby pulled her roughly into his embrace and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hannah sobbed, gently touching the bruise on his temple.

"Oh, baby, please don't cry. I'm the one who's sorry. It would have killed me if you had been there instead." He kissed her tenderly, cradling her close to him, wincing a little when he jarred his aching shoulder. "It's nothing," he assured Hannah gently, relieved that he was out of the bank, and happy to have Hannah in his arms again. "What's this?" He touched the jacket she had wrapped around herself and laughed softly. "It's the jacket you bought me while we were in London! What's it doing out here?"

"I needed to hold something of yours," Hannah murmured softly, turning her face into his neck. She clung tightly to him. 

"I'm sorry for this morning," Colby gently caressed her cheek, and tilted her face up from her chin for a kiss. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

She sniffled, "I'm just glad you're back, Colby. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," he said solemnly. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Please God, I don't want another day like today if I ever say no to you again." He sighed with happiness when she burst into giggles through her tears. 


End file.
